making me feel
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Lexi are learning how to make each other feel
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**: I decided to write another storyline with Steve and OC. I hope that you guys like this storyline.

* * *

**McGarrett House**

Steve and Lexi were sitting on their couch Steve had his hand on her belly now and kissing when Danny comes in and sits down between them. They can both tell that something happen with Gabby.

"hey we were in the middle of something and then you come in and sit without knocking." Steve says to his friend.

"Oh relax you were not doing anything." Danny counters back at his friend.

"Not yet. We could have been." Steve responds to his friend in a cocky voice.

"I seriously don't like you now. I came here to talk as a friend and all you want to do is get frisky with your wife." Danny tells his friend.

"what do you want me to say Danny? She's my wife not you so don't get your underwear in a bunch and take it out on her. Now what's going on with you and Gabby?" Steve says as Lexi gets up from her spot and heads up leaving Steve to talk to Danny.

"Why did she leave?" Danny asks his friend.

"because she is pregnant with my kid now and has morning sickness at any chance that the baby decides." Steve reveals to his friend.

"Congrats." Danny says his friend. Steve's cell starts ringing letting them know that they have work.

"Hold on. I will be back down in a couple of minutes." Steve says as he walks up the stairs to go and let her know that he is leaving for a case. He is back after being gone for about ten minutes.

"Is she okay?" Danny asks his friend as they are walking out the door and getting into Steve's truck since they had to go out to the mountains. It's about an hour into the trip when they finally get there and Danny is happy to get out the truck. "You know something. I should drive your truck since you like to drive my car."

"No." Steve says to his friend as they walk over to where Kono and Chin are at. They get start on the case and get it wrap up at 2 in the morning so they head back home and Danny stays the night.

* * *

**The next morning**

Lexi comes down the stairs to find Danny sleeping on the couch. She did not know that he was there and waits for Steve to walk into the kitchen before his morning run. Steve finally comes down the stairs to find her sitting there waiting for him.

"hey babe." he says to her giving her a kiss as he walks to get something to drink.

"Why is Danny here?" She asks her husband.

"because it was too late to send him home so I let him stay here last night." He says as he goes for his run. When he gets back, Danny had left and she is taking her bath. He is happy that it's Saturday and gets to spend the weekend with his wife.

* * *

**Dinner time**

Steve is making their dinner on the grill when she comes out and smiles at her husband.

"Hey what are you making?" Lexi asks her husband as he bends down and gives her a kiss.

"Chicken that are almost done." He says to her as he moves to take them off the grill. They get ready to have dinner and then head to enjoy their night at the beach. By the time that he is about to get up to head to bed, he sees that she is asleep. He stands up and carries her to bed. The next morning, they have church and BBQ with their friends and family. Lexi wakes up first and hops into the shower but only gets a few minutes before Steve comes into the shower with her. They get done with plenty of time to head to church.

* * *

**BBQ**

Steve is starting the grill when the rest of the team arrived for their celebration. They all knew about her pregnancy and can't wait to find out if it's a girl or a boy. There is also a game that the boys want to watch. Lexi decides to head bed as Steve, Danny and Chin are watching the game. Around 11pm, She heads back down the stairs to find them still talking.

"Hey babe. it's almost midnight and you have work and so do them. It's time for them to go." She tells them and they agree and head out. Steve walks up the stairs and gets ready for bed. He climbs into the bed without saying a word to her or giving her a kiss. The next morning, Steve wakes up and notice that she is still sleeping. Normally he would wrap his arms but today he did not want to do that. He was upset at her so he just gets up and leaves for work. Lexi wakes up about two hours later missing the feeling of her husband's arms around her the morning. She decides that she is going to head over to his work to talk to him about this.

* * *

**Headquarters**

Steve walks into Danny's office and sits down so they can have a talk.

"Hey last night was fun." Danny says to his friend as he closes the paperwork.

"Yeah until Lexi broke it up." Steve responds to him as the office door opens and it's Lexi. She walks into Danny's office.

"I did not break anything up. I knew that you had to work this morning and needed sleep and now you are acting like a child." Lexi says before storming out of the office and heads into her own office. She gets down to work. Steve is shocked by what she said to him but before he can go talk with her about he gets a call about a case and they are off. Steve and Danny chase down the suspect and only to find out that the guy is a fighter and Steve needs to get stitches. Lexi did not show up for that proving that she is mad at her husband.

"You really need to talk it out with her and by the way good luck on that." Danny says to his friend. "They are mean when they are pregnant."

"Don't talk bad about her." Steve responds in a protecting voice. They head back to the office where she is waiting for them.

"What happen to you?" She says to her husband.

"nothing." He lies to her as he gives her a hug and kiss. "I'm sorry about what happen this morning."

"I forgive you." she responds to him. "I love you. Can we go home?"

"Yes." He tells her as he gives her another kiss and takes her hand walks to the front doors. They make love when they get home.

* * *

**Author Note:** alright that's it for chapter one. Chapter 2 will be posted next Friday. I hope that you like it and please review it. sorry guys I just saw that there was a Lauren put in this chapter on accident.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thank you for the reviews, follows and Favorites. I hope that you guys like this chapter. I don't know how many chapters will I be making. I decided after getting done with "Be Safe" new chapter to write this one.

* * *

**Four months pregnant**

Steve and Lexi were heading to the doctor's appointment when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID to find that it was Danny.

"Hey, Danny. Lexi and I are going to her doctor appointment. So what do you need?" Steve asked his best friend.

"Grace wants you guys to come over right after your appointment." Danny told him.

"Alright. We will be there when we are finished with the appointment." Steve said pulling into the parking lot. He gets out of the truck and helps his wife out of the truck. They walk into her doctor's office.

"What happen to our date after this?" She asked her husband as he takes her hand.

"We can have a date night tonight in our bed." He promised her while giving her a kiss.

"I am good with that." She said as they are taken to the back for their visit. The doctor said that the baby is doing good and so they head to Danny's house. They enjoy their visit and everyone wants to touch her stomach. He is starting to get protective over who touches her.

"Steve, you need to relax man. She's pregnant and people touching the baby bump comes along with pregnancy." Danny said to his friend. "She got a pregnancy pillow didn't she?"

"He hates it." Lexi said walking up to them and giving her husband a kiss.

"Well I wonder why I hate it since you give more attention to it and not snuggling with the man who got you pregnant." Steve respond to her.

"Someone better watch what he is saying because before he knows it that he will be sleeping on the couch tonight and the rest of this week." She said in an upset tone of voice. Steve knew that he needed to change this before it got worse. He was about to lose his date night.

"I love you." Steve said to her giving her a small kiss. "I am sorry."

"Will you two get a room or let me leave?" Danny asked them walking out of the room to give them some time alone.

"I love you too and you are forgiven as long as we can go home now." She said to her husband. Steve managed to get his wife out of the house after saying goodbye. They got home and made love for a couple of hours.

* * *

**The next morning**

Steve woke up and turn off his alarm only to turn over to wrap his arms around her.

"Good morning." Steve greets his wife.

"Good morning." She respond back to him as he starts to kiss her. He pulls away to asked her "What do you want to do on our day off?"

"Breakfast on the beach?" She responds to him

"That sounds great but first I have other ideas." He said as he starts kissing her neck. He doesn't see that his phone is vibrating under his pillow.

"Babe, I think that I am vibrating." She says between him kissing her neck. He looks up and smiles at her and goes back to his task.

"No Steve I am" She said grabbing his cell phone and adds "So much for our day off." since it was the governor.

* * *

**ME office**

Steve and Danny walked into the office where Max is waiting for them. Danny noticed that there is something different about his partner. Ever since Lexi got that pillow, Steve has not been in the best of mood.

"Did you get some action last night with your wife?" Danny asked his friend.

"That's not any of your business." Steve said to his friend. "Now lets get back to work."

They get the case solved and Steve and Lexi get back to their date while watching a movie. Steve turned off the tv around 10:30 after seeing that Lexi was sleeping on his lap. He picked her up and carried her to their room and fall asleep himself.

* * *

**Five months later**

Steve was rushing to the hospital after getting called from a nurse saying his wife had gave birth to their child. It was a baby girl and they named her Hope. They start their new life together.

* * *

Author Note: Alright that's the end of this storyline and I hope that you liked it.


End file.
